


Good Soldiers follow Orders

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Character Death, Clone Wars, Clones, Feels, Memory Alteration, Mind Control, Miraluka (Star Wars), Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Order 66, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), inhibitor chips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: Good soldiers follow orders... That's what they all heard at the end, when their Jedi commanders betrayed them the Grand Army of the Republic followed the order without question.Even if they knew it was the order that they had endless nightmares about...
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Good Soldiers follow Orders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal/gifts), [JimmyPenguin421](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmyPenguin421/gifts).



> This is a story about my Miraluka Jedi OC and her custom Clone legion the 592nd Battalion.
> 
> If anyone is interested in checking out the forum the link is here: www.fanfiction.net/forum/The-Clone-Wars/228130

"Execute Order 66..."

Those words caused CC-9540 to stiffen slightly, his pupils dilating beneath his helmet as the order played through his mind repeatedly.

_**Good soldiers follow orders...** _

The Clone put his Holocom on his belt and nodded to the other Clones beside him, the group walking slowly, almost zombie-like towards their General who was seated on the ground meditating.

Memories flashed through his mind, showing as she protected them, deflected every shot away from them, she saved so many of them... A filter of static almost enveloped the memory, changing it to show something entirely different, here the Jedi was deflecting the bolts towards her men, using them as shields, killing them all instead of saving their lives.

**_Good soldiers follow orders... KILL THE JEDI!_ **

His Blaster raised slowly, aiming directly at her back. The rest of his men followed suit, tracking her as the Jedi got to her feet. He had almost forgotten her name... He knew it started with an M but he didn't even care to remember it, she didn't deserve to be remembered.

 _What are you doing? Stop! All of you stop!_ The individual, the man known as Jace, shouted from the dark corner of his mind. The chip blocked him from speaking to CC-9540, stopped him from refusing the order.

**_Execute Order 66... Order 66... Order 66... Executive Order from Chancellor Palpatine to exterminate Jedi leadership: Order accepted. Be a good soldier, follow the command, listen to what he told you... OBEY AND KILL HER!_ **

The Blaster shots rang out immediately, each getting blocked in all directions by the Jedi. For a woman that could barely see them she was able to sense their intent, she was fighting to survive them.

When her Lightsaber was shot out of her hand she ran.

"After her!" CC-9540 ordered, beginning to give chase along with his men. Whenever they spotted her they fired, she had to die for her betrayal... There was no choice...

The Jedi was cornered, defenseless... When they found her again they swarmed her, watching as she simply sat on the ground in meditation. Giving herself peace... It was a good thing they were all wearing helmets...

Because none of them could bare to look upon her as they all fired relentlessly, the men that they turned themselves into weeped at their heinous act, but the soldier... The soldier was proud of the successful mission.

The chips relinquished control for a mere moment when the soldier was satisfied, Jace dropped his weapon first, falling to his knees, the rest followed his lead, all of them removing their helmets and staring at the body.

She had been practically ripped apart by them... None of them could relinquish the shock they felt, they didn't know what they had truly done. The nightmare just... started, trapping them all in a state of panic and overwhelming fear.

The nightmares that they had every night... The mission that they all feared....

It came true...


End file.
